Old businesses and new beginnings
by strumfeta
Summary: One-shot, Jack comes to bring retired Sam back.


Old businesses and new beginnings

She stood by the window just gazing out, looking at other people and trying to think back about what happend to her. Who knows. Where did she lose that outgoing happy person she was over the years. She slumped back into her chair deciding that was enough thinking. Thinking isn't good for her. Not anymore. She used to do that all day, couldn't get out of it. But not now. If she started thinking, she'd remember all the good times, and what's worse all those really bad times. And there were many more bad times than good.

„Oh hell, i really need to get a life", she mumbles to herself.

Suddenly there is a knock on the door.

„Come"

A men, well into his forties comes trough into her office, „Doctor Carter, what are you doing here by yourself. You should be at lunch. Want to come. With me?", the man asks.

„Sure, why not." She stands up and goes to the man. „Come on, blue jelly-o awaits." She adds.

Campus diner was already crowded, but he'll find them a spot. He would sit and eat on the grass if he needed to just to be with her. And seeing her in a mood better than she had been in for weeks, made him even more determined.

„Sam, please sit, tell me what you'll eat and i'll bring."

„I'll take whatever you're having, and of course some of that jelly-o. Thanks Greg." And she even cast him one of those megawat Carter smiles anyone sees so rarely these days.

Greg comes back with two full trays of food, puts one in front of Carter and one to his side of the table and sits down. Lunch was actually a good thing for her. Some good company to talk to, and maybe even a few laughs. That also is a rare thing lately. Heck lately, it's been completely absent the last few years. Even since she left.

There was a low thump in the background to be heard. 'that sounds familiar' goes trough her mind. , 'nothing at twelve o'clock, that means... No Sam, don't turn, maybe they'll go away' she thinks as the thump becomes louder. As it stops she can feal a familiar presence behind her.

A man dressed as a general slowly walks in front of her and takes a seat besides Greg.

„Hello Carter, long time no see", the new man says.

„General. What brings you to this neck of the woods?"

„Hear there's some good fishing to be done here. Seriously Carter, I came to take you back." The general tells Carter.

„That's why you brought this possy with you? You know i'm retired".

„I know, but we need you. Once again you need to do that thing you do so well." And a smirk forms on his lips. That smirk she knows so well and it actually brings a smile to her lips.

By this point Greg looks very confused, „Retired? Retired from what?" He asks as he glances from Carter to the General.

„That's confidential" they both answer him and instantly burst into laughter.

„Need to know basis." Sam adds.

„And you don't need to know" he finishes for her. Finishing each other's sentences. This is just like old times.

„Professor Carter, what's going on? Who is this man?"

„Greg, please don't..."

The General cuts in, „General Jack O'Neill, USAF." And extends his hand to the man.

„Greg Collier."

„I know, professor Collier."

„How would you know that?"  
„I have my ways." The General looks at her with those chocolate eyes she could never forget, not even across the universe.

„Now Carter, you really have to go back with me. If you decline, the president has authorized me to take you back against your will. And i really don't want to do that."

„What's going on here? The president of what?" Greg asks Jack really bewildered now.

They both look at him, but this time only the General speaks as he looks at the man with that look he has reserved for situations when he would soooo like to do something bad to the man but just can't, „Of Sturbucks. The United States. And besides," he turns his head to Sam,"He said to tell you he's been waiting a long time for that lunch date you promised him."

„Why does she have to go back with you? She has a class to teach here."

„That would be restricted. If i told you, i'd have to shoot you." Greg looks away as if someone just poked him with a stick in the eye.

„Come on Carter, we have to go with these men, WE" and he stressed the word we" really need you. Right now."

He gets up to his feet and extends one arm for her to take, but there is a slight hesitation in her eyes as if she's overthinking things again. A trait of hers he got to know so well over the years. Truth to be told, he actually missed that. Like all the other little things about her... Quirks he could call them. Jack! You're going there again. After few extremely long moments she finally takes his hand and gets up from the table.

By this time Greg really looks annoyed and finally speaks „Sam, when are you coming back? You've got classes. You can't just..."

„Greg,", the General starts, „I would think that her duty as an officer comes first. Everything else can wait."

She says to Greg, „Don't worry, i'll arrange that someone takes over my duties while i'm gone."

„First name basis? I didn't think he was your type." Jack says teasingly with a smile on his lips. She giggles. Hard. Now that's something I haven't heard in years. I really missed it.

„Welcome back Carter."  
„Thank you, Jack", and there's that giggle again. Who would have thought.

„Jack?" he asks her, smirk still on his lips and an eyebrow slightly raised.

„I'm still retired, there's no court martial. Yet.". This time he really looks at her, at her eyes. Is that... Nope, it's gone. But there is something different about her. Well, we'll just have to find out, won't we, he thinks to himself.

They both laugh and start walking towards the security guards and out the building, not even looking at Greg who by now probably thinks the whole world has gone insane. That includes her.

„How about you take me to dinner after i gather things i'll need?" she asks him.

Now we're talking, flies trough Jack's mind. Maybe this could be fun afterall... Truth be told, Sam is still retired until she reports to me on base. I guess this is 'Anything-could-happen-type-of-day. G o Jack!


End file.
